


An Ordinary Day

by redpearl



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-07
Updated: 2011-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-14 13:01:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/149478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redpearl/pseuds/redpearl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is an ordinary day in the life of Chang Wufei.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Ordinary Day

The bright sunlight of the new day swept through the clear, long window of the transit-centre’s waiting room, and even behind closed eyelids Wufei felt blinded by its brightness. Wufei moaned, turning to hide his face in the chest of the warm body entangled with his, squirming to find a comfortable position. The other body moved with him obligingly, letting him lie on it instead of the hard bench underneath them.

 _Lousy mornings…_ Wufei thought crossly, tightening his hold on his companion. And, as always, he felt the reassuring caress along his back. Wufei sighed, blinking open sleepy eyes, looking up into familiar dark blue ones, patient and waiting. Wufei smiled, leaning up and laying a chaste kiss on the other boy’s lips.

Heero would have waited forever for him to be ready to face the new day, and that’s what made Wufei open his eyes every morning.

\----------

They washed up in the transit-centre’s bathroom. Wufei took out his comb and slowly worked out the tangles in his hair. They had only had a few hours of sleep, but the transit-centre would be getting busy soon, and with Relena off duty there was no one to interfere with them when the day time staff ran their sweep. So it was better for them to leave now instead of being tossed out, or worse, being taken down to the Relief Centre and getting processed and retained.

The waiting room’s benches were hard and narrow, but it was better than the cold outside. Besides, if Relena was there, she’d always find them something soft to sleep on. Wufei liked Relena, not just because she was a thoroughly nice person and always tried to help them out, but also because Relena was more than a little in love with Heero, and Wufei had always been glad that someone could see the true worth in Heero, despite their circumstances.

For that, Relena was special.

The air was cold as they exited the transit-centre and, despite the bright sun, the morning was brisk. Wufei drew his thin jacket tighter around himself, and snuggled in gratefully as Heero’s arm curved around his waist.

“Do you want to get some breakfast at the Cat Cafe?” he asked. “We can hang around there until the library opens.” They still had a few credits left for breakfast, but nothing for lunch or dinner. Hopefully, business would pick up tonight.

Heero nodded.

\----------

The Peacecraft Public Library was Wufei’s favourite place in the world. It was one of the few public places where he and Heero, as ‘Mongols’ - the lowest class in the Galactic Alliance - wouldn’t get thrown out as soon as people recognised what they were. All the data tubes were open for reading, which meant they didn’t need to have identity cards to log in at a terminal to transcribe the data tubes, so even Mongols could come and read books to their hearts’ content.

It was the best place to be when the weather was cold; the library was warm and bright, with soft leather chairs, and the pretty librarian lady was always nice to him.

“Hi, Sally!” Wufei winked at the young blonde. “You look especially pretty today.”

Sally pretended to be exasperated at him, but Wufei could see she was really pleased with the compliment. She turned to Heero. “The reading room 21B is free today. Would you like to use it?”

Heero nodded. “Thank you.”

Wufei grinned. “Thanks, Sally!”

They went into the reading room together. It was a small but secluded room, perfect for Heero to do his less-than-legal work. Heero plugged in his laptop and soon lost himself in the Sky-Net.

That was another advantage of the library; it offered free Sky-Net connections. Heero had built some kind of construction to hack into the Sky-Net in their apartment, but since they had lost the apartment, Heero had to make do with whatever he could find.

Things were easier when they still had somewhere to live, when there were still four of them… but then Trowa had moved out, accepting an offer from one of his regulars – a wealthy young heir about their age – to be set up in a flat in the best part of the city. Wufei didn’t begrudge Trowa’s good luck, after all Quatre was _very_ rich and seemed to genuinely care for Trowa, but it made the rent harder to bear. And they hadn’t seen Trowa for over a year now, since Quatre didn’t like him keeping in touch with past associates.

Then Duo disappeared…

It made his heart ache every time he thought about it. Duo, the devil spawn, who always had an easy grin and a jest for every occasion; Duo, lively, bouncy, vibrant, amusing, exciting, devil-may-care Duo, who went into a stranger’s hovercraft one night and never came back. Wufei hated thinking of someone so full of life lying cold and still somewhere, so he always chose to believe that Duo hitched a ride out of town, something Duo had always wanted to do. And any day now, they were going to get a long distance vid-call, from somewhere like the Mars Resort, with a familiar face grinning at them and asking, _‘Did you guys miss me?’_

The constant tapping of keys brought his attention back to the present, and Wufei turned to watch Heero typing furiously on his computer. They didn’t talk about Duo anymore, but Wufei didn’t need words to see the impact his disappearance had on Heero. Heero had tried everything in his power to find Duo, as did Wufei, but the police couldn’t be bothered with a downtown prostitute, and there was little they could do themselves.

That was when the computer had really become an obsession for Heero. It wasn’t to entertain, or to do business, but to find a way for them to get out, to get money, identities, and eventually a new life. Heero had put everything else aside to pursue that desperate hope.

But it had made their life harder at the moment, because they had to depend on Wufei’s earnings alone, and they also needed to buy computer parts that that Heero couldn’t make or salvage on the black market. Legitimate shops wouldn’t sell sensitive technology to the Mongols, which meant the parts came at double or triple the price. The decreased income and added expense soon made them homeless.

This was getting depressing. Wufei shook his head. He got up and wandered into the shelves of the main room, along the pathways towards the literature section, his fingers lingering along the metal shelves that housed the data tubes. Wufei had always loved books, the magic of the words that mesmerised and transported him into another world.

In another life, Wufei could see himself being one of those bookworms, always with a data-tab in his hand, living all his time within the pages. But that was in another life, and he was living in this one. Wufei selected a data tube and went back to Heero.

Sally had left two steaming cups of coffee on their table. Wufei smiled. The Peacecraft Public Library really was his favourite place in the world.

\----------

The temperature wasn’t any higher that night when Wufei turned up at his usual corner wearing his work clothes, a cut off tank top and tight jeans hanging low over his hips, exposing his smooth stomach and pierced belly button.

He was chatting with Dax, a fellow worker, when the other boy went silent and the hair pricked up at the back of his neck. He looked around uneasily.

Damn. The Crackpots!

It was O and J. Two of the five of the most feared bastards in downtown. They called themselves ‘The Scientists’, and, sure enough, Wufei heard a lot stories about them doing ‘Experiments’ on their boys. Even if only a tenth of the stories were true, they would still be some of the most horrible, insane, and sadistic bastards in the whole Alliance.

They had been pressuring Wufei for weeks to join them, but Wufei had been able to wriggle out of it so far.  
But not today, it seemed.

Wufei looked around; all the others boys and girls had faded discretely into distance. He was trapped and alone. He couldn’t help but be sorry that he hadn’t let Heero accompany him tonight.

It was such bad luck that there were two of them. He wasn’t afraid of O if the man was alone, or at least not as much. He could usually mellow the big man with a nice, long blow job. Wufei had great confidence in his blow jobs; he could guarantee to blow any man’s mind within ten minutes.

But not J. Wufei shuddered as the men approached him. With all the metal parts on his body, Wufei wasn’t sure if the man still counted as human, but he was pretty sure J’s man parts didn’t work down there. But who knows, maybe together with the metal nose and metal hand, J had a metal dick, too.

“You’ve led us on a merry chase, you naughty, naughty little boy,” J sneered.

Goosebumps rose all over his body. Wufei tried to be flippant. “Who, me? What give you that idea?”

Suddenly, a metal hand closed around his throat and Wufei gasped at the sudden pain. Fear made his head spin, and the other man’s face was uncomfortably close to his. “Then you won’t mind if we have a little chat, would you?”

Wufei tried to pull the mechanic hand off his throat, using all his strength, but it was like trying to move a mountain. The hand wouldn’t budge. Wufei shot a desperate, pleading look to O, who was standing behind J, but the other man’s stern face showed no hope of rescue. Wufei tried to calm down, to think of some way to get out of this, but his heart was beating too fast, and the hand squeezing his throat was cutting off the circulation to his brain. He couldn’t think clearly…

“Is there a problem?”

 _Oh, thank heaven._ It was the sweetest music to his ears, Wufei had never been gladder to see another human being in his life. He sagged in J’s grip, as it became lax from the surprise appearance of a familiar police officer.

The two Scientists exchanged a look, peeved, but understood that they weren’t going to get Wufei tonight. They offered some lame parting shots, but it surprised no one that they took off promptly. A police officer would cause problems, but it wouldn’t be anything they couldn’t handle. However, this particular police officer, with his outstanding record and powerful connections, weren’t someone they could cross.

Wufei smiled gratefully to his rescuer, throwing himself into the other man’s arms. “Thank you! You saved me!”

Officer Zechs chuckled. “Well, I couldn’t leave you in the hands of those bastards, could I?” As Wufei answered by hugging him tighter and nuzzling into his shirt, he added, “You can let go of me now.”

Wufei looked up, dark eyes shining. “But don’t you want your reward, my prince?”

Zechs’ brow lifted. “I’m not supposed to accept bribes. And I’m an officer, not a prince.”

Wufei grinned. “Of course you’re a prince - My prince. Besides, it’s not a bribe - it’s payment for a service rendered.” Loosening his grip on the other man, one hand took hold of the leather belt around Zechs’ waist, puling the other man along as he walked back, his other hand busy slipping into the uniform shirt and flickering open buttons along the way. He could feel the Zechs’ breath quicken as his hand brushed over a nipple.

They ended up in a dark alley nearby. Pushing the Zechs against the wall, he ripped open the uniform shirt completely. Wufei began enthusiastically showering his gratitude to the expanse of muscled chest, worshiping the smooth skin with his lips and tongue. Zechs had given up his pretence of protestation, leaning back against the wall, fingers tangled in Wufei’s long hair. It hurt a little, but Wufei didn’t mind, concentrating instead on lighting a trail of fire along Zechs’ chest, sliding lower and lower until he came down to his knees, teeth worrying at the zipper of Zechs’ trousers.

Zechs was panting, but Wufei toyed with the zipper, nibbling and mouthing the metal tab and the surrounding area instead of really trying to open it. The silky strands of his hair flitted over Zehcs’ bare stomach, the warmth of his mouth tantalisingly near, but never directly over Zechs’ hardened cock. Wufei felt a tug on his hair, and he looked up coyly from under his lashes…

Zechs lost control, tearing open the fly himself, pulling out his painful erection, and pushing Wufei’s head down to swallow it. Wufei went willingly, mouth enveloping the hard cock, and Zechs finally let out a strangled groan.

Looking up, Wufei would have smiled if his mouth hadn’t been full. Zechs leaned back against the wall, moaning softly as he thrust back and forth, his long blond hair loosened and face flushed, looking like a debauched angel. Lowering his eyes, Wufei concentrated once more on pleasuring the gorgeous cock in his mouth. He licked it thoroughly, then let go, blowing a breath of cool air over the engorged head. It jumped, and Zechs shivered, pushing down Wufei’s head again. Wufei obligingly took the heated rod into his mouth again and set out to give Zechs the best ‘thank you’ ever.

It didn’t take long for Zechs to reach climax, as he exploded down Wufei’s throat. Wufei lovingly licked Zechs clean and tucked him back into trousers. Zechs was a limp mess against the wall. Wufei grinned, standing on his tiptoes to plant a kiss on Zechs’ cheek. Zechs tried to glare, but was in too relaxed a mood for the glare to have any force.

Wufei dusted off his knees. “I should get back. The night is still young.”

Zechs sighed, pulling Wufei into his arms, one hand resting on his bum. “Be careful, will you? I can’t always be there to get you out of trouble.”

“I’m always careful, Zechs.”

“Just remember, if you ever change your mind about letting me help you, you know where to find me.”

It was an old subject. Wufei would never leave Heero. No matter how many times Zechs offered, he would never accept the new life Zechs promised. So when Wufei cheerily said goodbye as he always did, Zechs didn’t push. Putting his clothes in order, Zechs preceded Wufei out of the alley.

Slipping his hand into his back pocket, Wufei was not surprised to find a credit chip.

\----------

Wufei smiled seductively as a familiar hovercraft lowered to a stop just across the street from where he was standing. The door lifted up in invitation, and Wufei sauntered over. Leaning on the open door, dipping his head to look inside, his long dark hair fell over his shoulder. He tucked the strands of stray hair behind his ear.

"Hi," he smiled into the dim interior. An elegant, white gloved hand bid him to enter and he slid into the leather seat gracefully, coming to rest inside a pair of strong, male arms, warm lips meeting his in welcome as his arms came around the other's neck in an ardent embrace.

A low, intimate voice whispered into his ear. "Hello, my Dragon."

\----------

Wufei stretched languidly in the luxurious bed, half-lidded eyes watching the other man getting dressed. He was exhausted, limp from the hair on his head to the tip of his toes. Treize was good, very good. Most clients didn’t care what their tricks felt, but to Trieze it seemed a point of honour to make Wufei arch and tremble, to make him moan and beg, to make him surrender himself completely.

Treize never stayed long after sex, but he always paid the room through the night, and that meant a night in a warm, clean bed. Wufei always considered that the best part of their assignations.

Treize laced up his boots and put on his jacket, coming back to sit on the bed. Tipping Wufei’s chin, he pressed a chaste, almost parental kiss on the boy's forehead. It was odd, but Wufei had stopped analysing the eccentric behaviour of his best client. It was enough that Treize was generous and never tried to hurt him.

"Be good," Treize told him.

“I’m always good,” Wufei pouted. The pout became a smile as Treize pressed an extra credit chip into his hand. "Will I see you next week?"

“Of course, my Dragon."

\----------

Almost as soon as Treize walked out the door, Wufei jumped out of bed to go rummage through his clothes. He found his personal communicator that Heero had made for him tucked in his jeans’ back pocket, and pressed the first number on the speed dial. It rang once, twice, and then a nasal voice answered, "Yuy."

"Heero." Wufei flopped back onto the bed. "Sunset Hotel, room 403. It's _gorgeous_!"

"I'll be right over."

Twenty minutes later, after Wufei had showered, there was a knock on the door. Wufei rushed over to open it. He ushered Heero in quickly, checking to see if any hotel staff were around.

Heero took in the opulent surroundings in a single glance. "Shower?"

Wufei jumped back onto the bed and pointed to a side door, turning on the holo-vision and beginning to flip through the channels. Heero went into the bathroom and closed the door behind him. Soon, the sound of running water started.

Wufei set the holo-vision on some soap opera and watched it absently; most of his attention was on his hair, which was still wet from the shower he’d taken. Wufei carefully ran a comb through it. His long hair was great at attracting customers, but it took a lot of care. Almost unconsciously, he began to pay more and more attention to the soap opera, and his combing became slower and slower, until it stopped altogether.

He almost didn’t notice the sound of the bathroom door open, and the quiet footsteps approaching the bed. Then the bed dipped and a hand took the comb from him. And with a familiarity borne of long practice, began to run it through his long, raven hair.

Wufei sighed contently, and relaxed under Heero’s competent ministrations.

\----------

Heero was working diligently on his laptop; hotels were another place where they had free Sky-Net connections. Wufei lay on his stomach, silk sheets wrapped around him, watching Heero work.

Heero was near a breakthrough; not that he told Wufei, but Wufei could tell he was excited under that inscrutable exterior. It’d be good, to leave this uncertain life behind, to have concrete identities that could give them a place in the world, to live like actual people instead of like scuttling rats afraid to see the sun. They could have a home then, with their name on the front door, and Heero would finally be respected as the perfect and special person he was.

Yes, it’d be good to have a new life.

Wufei crawled closer to where Heero sat on the bed, still typing feverishly on the laptop in front of him. Carefully, so as not to disturb the other boy’s concentration, he laid his head on Heero’s lap. He closed his eyes as the tapping paused briefly, an absent hand brushed over his hair and then was gone.

Wufei smiled.

It’d be good to have a new life, but his heaven was right here, beside the boy who was everything to him. It didn’t matter to Wufei whether they lived in the slums or the high towers, whether they were Mongols or Elites. As long as they still had this, as long as they were together, Wufei would consider himself the luckiest person on earth.

 

The End


End file.
